Happy Birthday Al!
by Mari-chan2015
Summary: It's finally the 4th of July! Which means America is going to have a totally kick ass party! For him at least. Poor Canada, having to be caught in the middle of this!


Happy Birthday Al!

**Author's Note- Okay I really wanted to do something for America's Independence, so I came up with this. Now I'm not used to writing humor but I'll give it my best shot! **

**Warnings: Language, OC Mexicos, Almost Naked England, Maybe OOC characters (hope not though) Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>"Al, is all this really necessary?" "Of course it is! I mean you only turn 235 once in a lifetime!" "So?" "And what?" "Nevermind," Matthew sighed as his brother went on and on with what they needed to make his party "freaking awesome" or as Matthew liked to refer to it, "too over the top". I mean his party was pretty small and he liked it like that. But then again most of the people who showed up forgot why they were there ten minutes afterward, but that's not the point! Right now they were shopping for fireworks and like always he had to get the best pyrotechnics. Now that wasn't the reason why Canada was so bothered, he was used to it by now. No the reason why is because some of his Southern states have made it illegal for citizens to buy their own fireworks. So he is going to buy enough to make up for them not being able to. Completely idiotic if you ask me. It doesn't matter that the reason is to prevent more fires in those areas; he still thinks it's unjust. My brother everyone. It scares me sometimes that he is a superpower.<p>

When we finally got to the cashier Al had so many fireworks that you could barely see his face.* The cashier looked at us weird and asked for identification. After proving we were of age, and paying, Al practically ran to his truck, radiating excitement.**

"Calm down Al, we still have 2 more days until the fourth," said Matthew. "I know Mattie, but this is going to be the first time in a while I'll see everyone without having to talk about politics." Yeah, but how do you know everyone's going to show up?" "I just do, Mattie. I just do," America said with a glint in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Actual 4<strong>**th**** of July Around 6 p.m.**

After coming home from an amazing parade done in his honor, America put some finishing touches on his party. Not long afterwards, the first guests started arriving. They were, of course, his neighbors, N. Mexico and Canada. But more importantly they had some pretty big presents! When I asked N. Mexico where her brother was, she just rolled her eyes and said, "He's in San Juan. He wanted to watch the first half of the Copa America game. He said he'll be here by 10 hopefully."*** "Okay, well since you guys were the first to arrive, you'll help me cook!" "_Mal agradecido_,_" _N. Mexico or Lupita mumbled under her breath. "Even though I don't act like it I _do _know Spanish," Alfred yelled over his shoulder as he went to go get the charcoal for the barbeque.****

After that, more and more countries started arriving, sometimes in pairs, groups, and by themselves. Around 8 almost everyone was at America's countryside mansion, enjoying their little break in their busy schedule. Even England! (Then again, he _did_ arrive a bit buzzed) After everyone had gotten something to eat, and the mood was cheerful, America thought it was time for his speech. Like he said, 'you only turn 235 once!' So he made a speech just for this. He went to his balcony, facing his deck, where mostly everyone was gathered listening to the music from overhead. Once he had a microphone and a podium, he knew that he was ready. Instead of telling everyone to look at him, he did the first thing that came to mind. He unplugged the music. Causing everyone to look around confused, until he called their attention by coughing into his hand. "I want to thank you all for coming! Now since this _is _in honor of me, I'm going to read a speech I prepared all by myself." At this sentence _everyone_ groaned, even the inebriate. Russia even 'Kolkoled' at this interruption of his temporary peace.

"And this is why I didn't want to come at all," Switzerland muttered to Liechtenstein as he checked if he had his gun, you know just in case. "My story starts in 1607 when my first successful colony was formed. This place was known as Jamestown..."***** As America droned on and on about how he came to be, most countries just stopped paying attention and went to lala land.

Remember When I said England was buzzed when he arrived? Well that didn't stop him from finding the beer at America's house and almost downing a six- pack all by himself! So of course when it came time for America's speech, he was thoroughly and completely drunk. Halfway through he got bored nursing his current drink, and realized how _hot_ the Virginia countryside was.****** So to relieve himself of this problem he did the only thing reasonable. He started to take off his clothes.

At first he just unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. Whenever that didn't help he unbuttoned it completely. Then he threw the shirt at France. Why? Because he "Bloody well could!"

The only one that knew about Arthur's inadequate behavior was France (and Canada but no one paid any attention to him, so he doesn't count). And France being France saw this as the perfect time to get blackmail material. So instead of stopping Arthur from making a fool of himself, he decided to videotape him, and encouraged him to take off his pants. And that's when others started to notice. Especially Switzerland, who did the only rational thing to protect his little sister's eyes. He started shooting at England.

Alfred somehow didn't notice the gun and was completely oblivious to what was going on under him, so he just went on like normal. He didn't do anything until England was attempting to take off his boxers while dodging bullets. The reason why; he was done with his speech which ended with, "And that ladies and gentlemen is why America is the best country in the world!"

"Whoa, what the hell is going on?" "What the fuck do you think is going on? While you were giving your egotistical speech, England decided it would be nice to strip!" shouted Canada (more like talked) at his brother, panting a little afterwards. "Canada…" "What?" "You… YOU CUSSED! That is freaking awesome!"

Matthew sighed, wondering why him? God, why him?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! Now for some notes!<strong>

***- I have never bought fireworks so I don't know how many you can buy legally.**

****- I have always imagined Al owning a truck. Why I don't know, I just do**

*****- This would probably not be true in real life, even in a jet. I just wanted to make it so that S. Mexico would be able to make it.**

******- Even though he doesn't act like it, I think that America would know other languages, since it is the cultural melting pot.**

*******- I know that we actually declared our independence in 1776, and that's how I decided how old America was going to be. But the speech is starting from whenever Britain first settled here, as in whenever America was still a baby.**

********- I have never been to Virginia or any area remotely close to there, so I don't know how the climate is.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I don't even own the concept of making Mexico into twins! But I do own the Mexicos mentioned here.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story! And please review and tell me how to improve my writing. **

**R&R**


End file.
